<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Video Games by rinnytin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376293">Video Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin'>rinnytin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, I’m very sorry for screaming,” He was blushing as he scrambled to pull back and Itaru smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it was okay.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Screaming || Whispering</strong>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my best but I am saving my brainrot for the free day! (Also is Tsumugi/Itaru rare??? I rarely see them together so I am saying yes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah, Itaru, you like games, right?” Itaru turned to the door, smiling at the timid winter leader who was nervously standing at his doorway - fidgeting with the sleeve of his sweater. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you can say that,” Itaru waved him in, not really understanding the reason that Tsumugi would care about games since he barely knew how to work his own phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there is this game that Taichi was telling me about,” Tsumugi picked some of the trash off the couch and sat down - he looked embarrassed to be in Itaru’s space, his eyes roaming the expanse of discarded wrappers and bottles and piles of dirty clothes. Maybe it was a little embarrassing, but he barely wanted to drag himself to get clean and he never really had visitors other than Banri or Izumi, who never stayed long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A game? Do you want to play it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes! He said it’s a gardening game,” Tsumugi stood up and carefully stepped over the clothes, and handed him a scrap of paper with a name on it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Reaping, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He said that there are some fighting aspects so I wanted to see if you would play it with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure. Let me find it,” Itaru searched it up, pausing after seeing the summary. A survival-farming simulator and it looked like the fighting was less wholesome than what the pretty farm shots would give off, “Ah, Tsumugi. It’s a horror game with some farming aspects, are you sure that you want to play?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tsumugi frowned, probably disappointed that his hopes of peacefully farming a garden were crushed. It was winter and aside from a few blooms, his little courtyard garden was dormant, “Are there any other games that are just gardening that you know of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Itaru downloaded the game anyway, even if Tsumugi wasn’t going to play it himself maybe he would want to see it in action. He pushed his chair back, opening the bottom drawer that was filled with different handheld consoles and took one out with a game cartridge, “I have one from my childhood that would be good for you. It’s called Farming Sun and there is no fighting, just farming, and taking care of animals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi took the game from him and sat down on the couch, carefully reading the prompts to himself in a whisper. Itaru smiled - despite only being a year older than him, Tsumugi was somehow so inept with technology and it was cute seeing him try to figure things out - he was like a baby deer trying to walk, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it. Itaru got up, turning on the TV and clearing a space for himself on the couch - the game that Tsumugi wanted was able to be played remotely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Itaru, look at me,” Tsumugi showed him the tiny screen, the little pixelated character dressed like him and a small dog companion next to him, “This looks a lot like the games that I always wanted when I was younger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itaru smiled as Tsumugi got comfortable, tucking his legs under him before turning his attention to the tiny screen. He never expected to see Tsumu playing video games, even if it was an ancient relic of gamer past that was made for children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to play that game,” Itaru said, leaning back and clicking the game and Tsumugi hummed, “I don’t know how scary it is, so if you want to go somewhere else you can take the game with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I can handle it,” Tsumugi smiled, moving some more stuff off the couch and Itaru could tell that he was relaxing despite the room being way out of the realm of neat, freshness that he was probably used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tsumugi flinched as the scythe posing as the letter R of the title, swiped across the screen with blood splatter. Itaru didn’t know why Taichi would say that the game was suitable for someone like Tsumugi who barely could stand the guys bickering without getting frazzled, “I didn’t think it would this kind of game. Taichi said that the point was to build a garden for your town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed disappointed as the story opened and graphic flashes of the undead enemies flashed on the screen. The Gameboy laid forgotten next to him, his body pressed against Itaru’s side as he held onto the sleeve of his jacket - watching cutscene play out as his whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>s as your character’s backstory was explained. Of course, the story was nothing spectacular - a standard the zombies got your kid plotline to get you somewhat emotionally invested in the story and Tsumugi was eating up - letting out noises of upset whenever something sad happened. He was so engrossed in it that when it cut into gameplay he screamed and dove into Itaru’s chest, clutching his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Itaru quickly paused the game, awkwardly holding the older man against his chest to calm him down. It weird - he wasn’t really close with the other troupes and if he was being honest, Tsumugi intimated him just because he was so put together even if he was just a year older. But now he was shaking like a leaf in his arms and Itaru could feel his face warming up at the close contact - it was too much and he gently moved Tsumugi away from him. His voice dropped to a whisper as he brushed his bangs back, Tsumugi’s eyes widening and he blinked dumbly while staring up at Itaru, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m very sorry for screaming,” He was blushing as he scrambled to pull back and Itaru smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that it was okay - the action stopped Tsumugi in his tracks and Itaru grabbed the controller with one hand and quit to the console home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, you got scared,” Itaru expertly maneuvered through the menus, finding the remastered version of Farming Sun in the store before clicking buy without hesitation, “Remind me to talk to Taichi about recommending a game like that to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I don’t think he did it maliciously,” Tsumugi laughed, looking away and Itaru could see that he was blushing a deeper red than before - probably embarrassed with his reaction to the game, but Itaru was the last person that would judge him for that. Hell, he would be screaming because he didn’t like the reaction from an NPC so if anything, Tsumugi was reacting appropriately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might have not but he should have known better,” Itaru handed the controller over to Tsumugi, “This game is more you style.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s the same one?” He picked up the Gameboy and Itaru nodded, watching as he carefully read the controls before moving onto the game. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s remastered so it looks better and it’s probably easier on the eyes than the Gameboy version,” Itaru tensed as Tsumugi moved closer and rested his head on his shoulder, customizing his character to look like him. He relaxed as Tsumugi continued, probably too focused on pressing the right buttons to realize he was practically snuggling against Itaru’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are more dogs on this version!” Tsumugi whispered excitedly - Itaru smiled, maybe it was because it reminded him of when he first discovered the joys of gaming that he was feeling a warmth in his chest as he watched the simply cutscene introduction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itaru,” Tsumugi sat up, his hands holding the controller resting on his thigh as he sat back on his knees, “Can I come over to play this again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Itaru struggled to say more, swallowing the lump in his throat as he realized just how strange this whole ordeal was. Tsumugi looked so excited - his eyes sparkling as he looked up at him and he smiled so big before turning his attention back to the game. He never realized how soft-spoken Tsumugi was until he heard a whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Itaru</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend">my twitter</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend/status/1280625734512410624?s=20">info about ~custom fics~</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>